D is for my di which you will learn to blow
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Dean's been drunk the entire time Sam's been gone. When Sam calls and confronts him, somehow that leads to phone sex?


Tags: phone sex, Stanford! Era, masturbating, mutual masturbation, feeeeeellllls, feels, hurt/comfort, just the tiniest slightest hint of het, like he imagines boobs, that's it, drunk!Dean, shy!Dean, controlling!Sam, they swear a lot, like a TON

Notes: Image Credit goes to: sammytheboyking (tumblr) I think.

OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! EACH PERSON TO LEAVE A REVIEW WILL GET AN INTERNET RAINBOW TO TAKE HOME AND POTTY-TRAIN. GOOD LUCK. THEY BITE.

In October of '14, I began a collection titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: I've always wanted to write a phone sex fic cause I think they're hot, and I never had a reason to. Well, I'm warped in the head cause this little idea cooked itself up in my brain. Honestly, I thought I was just gonna do this chapter as pure porn, but turns out, my porn evolved into plot. It's almost impossible for me to write a story without plot, apparently. I'm sorry. I'll try to write more PWP.

* * *

It's official. Tequila is not Dean Winchester's friend. It had been two months since Sam left for Stanford and Dean's been drunk ever since. He sits in the dinky motel room breathing harshly in the spinning room. John left for a hunt. He claimed that Dean was too much of a mess to come along. He was states away by now. Just like Sam.

His thoughts lingered on Sam. His hair must be all long now, longer than it ever has been. Those brunette locks tickling his ear. And he filled out quite nicely two summers before he left. Dean closed his eyes and remembered his favorite training session with Sam. Them; racing to the shed in 90 degree weather in the middle of Alabama. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam's firm calves, tensing every time he stepped down against the offbeat dirt path.

Dean's eyes wandered to Sam's ass as he watched him run. Not an ounce of fat in it. All muscle and sweat and... Um.. Wow.

He was really thinking about this. His eyes flew open.

"Push it back, Dean." He told himself. "Now's not the time to be thinking about that shit."

He tried picking up girls, he really did. But for some reason he always tried to surpass the blondes and go straight for the brunettes with brown eyes. Dean knew that meant something. But didn't have the capacity to do anything about it.

Dean reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He was entirely too horny for how drunk he was and he probably wouldn't be able to finish without passing out first.

Dean pulled his pants to his knees and pulled his slowly hardening cock through the slit in his boxers. He palmed the shaft, pushing down on it just enough to stop it from throbbing before wrapping his fingers around it and twisting as he pushed up. He laid his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes, imagining a big pair of tits in his face. The pre-cum dripped down onto his fingers, making the path a little less rough. The imaginary tits began to bounce as if she was being fucked from behind and Dean imagined looking up and he saw the face of his brother fucking into his imaginary girl. Dean's jaw dropped and he stared at his brother fucking in. Dean pumped harder, squeezed tighter and he was so close. So close and- and-

His phone vibrated on the desk beside him.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed loudly, leaning over to check the caller ID.

'Sammy' appeared on the screen of the flip-phone.

"Double fuck." Dean wiped the pre-cum off of his fingers and on to his jeans and tried to steady his breathing as he reached for his phone. "Yeah?" Dean answered.

"Well, hello to you, too." Sam answered smartly.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean tried to sound casual and hold his breath, but being drunk, he just made it more obvious.

"Are you okay, Dean? Were you running or something? You sound awful."

"Nah, man. I was in the shower." Dean pushed his fingers into his eyelids, trying to focus.

"Oh. Do you want me to let you go?"

Dean's cock said yes, but Dean's brain said no. Sam didn't call very often and when he did, it was because he missed his brother.

"That's alright. I was done anyway."

"Oh. Good. I just-" Sam let out a heavy sigh. "I was thinking about you. and-" Sam sighed. "about Dad. and I just wanted to know how you guys were."

"Everything's peachy." Uh oh. Dean kind of slurred that last word.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah," Dean rubbed his temple. "what of it?"

"Dean, this needs to stop. Every time I call, you're drunk as a skunk and I can't help but think that you're on a bad path-"

Sam kept talking, but honestly, it was nothing Dean had never heard before. Dean rolled his eyes before realizing that his hard prick still sat there, untouched. He heard tidbits of the rant Sam was on.

"You're gonna end up just like Dad. Chasing something you'll never find and risking your life for-"

Dean grabbed his cock, rubbed it gently and went back to imagining his brother's face while he was fucking into a-

Shit. Did he just moan?

He started paying attention. Sam had stopped talking.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fine. Just-" Dean heaved in anxiousness. "it's been awhile, okay? and yeah, I'm a little tipsy. and I lost my drinking buddy and my best friend so if you could lay off the mother hen crap, that'd be great."

"Dean, I called for a reason. That night. We need to talk about what happened that night."

"What?" Dean knew exactly what. He was so ashamed he had convinced himself he had forgotten, but apparently Sam wasn't going to let him forget.

"Dean, don't act like nothing happened."

Before Sam left, Dean drove him to the bus stop. Dean's last chance. Dean sighed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, hell, say anything!"

"Sammy, look-" Dean reached around his neck and pulled at his skin. "do you really want to do this now?"

Mood totally ruined. Buzz slowly reducing.

"Now or never, Dean. You kissed me. You know it, I know it and now you're fucking jacking off to the sound of my voice. You don't want to talk about it? Great. Nothin' I can't handle myself. But if you do want to talk, man-" Sam sighed through the phone. "I can help, you know?"

"Aren't you angry?" Dean was surprised. "Don't you want revenge?"

"For what? For-For you kissing me? Seriously? Dean, don't ever assume I didn't want that kiss as much as you did. I pulled away because I thought you were trying to keep me there." Sam raised his voice and couldn't finish the last sentence without his voice tapering off to a whisper.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Let's do this. I'm drunk enough." Dean sighed and sat up. "Yes, alright. _Ifuckingloveyou_. Alright? There. I said it. It's not a "I love you as a brother" or "I love you as a best friend" or any of that shit, alright? I fucking love you. I can't stop thinking about you and I want you to love me just as much as I love you. Only you had to go and leave me alone. and don't give me that- "Oh, I left you with dad" shit because you knew. You knew that he wasn't gonna stick around and pick up my pieces. No. I'm fucked up. I know that. You know that. That's why you left. That's why I wasn't good enough. I didn't do enough. I-" Dean stopped. He realized that he'd said more than he meant to. He leaned back and slammed his head against the headboard. That would hurt in the morning.

"Dean-" Sam sniffed. "Dean, I didn't realize-" He paused.

"Realize, what, Sam? That I sucked up every ounce of courage I had to try and go after the one thing I shouldn't?"

"I wish I was with you. I wish I was there so I can hold you and tell you everything is alright."

"Yeah, well, you're not; so. yeah." Dean pushed his fingernails into the palm of his hand and kicked his feet back.

"I love you, too." Honestly, it was the only thing Sam could say.

Dean ran his thumb down his jaw and wiped away the solitary tear that ran down his face.

"Dude, don't fuck with me."

"What do you think I've been telling you, idiot?" Sam ran his hands through his hair. "What, you didn't think I noticed?"

"Noticed?"

"You. You're not exactly as subtle as you think. I'd notice you staring at me. and when I'd get out of the shower in just a towel, you'd blush! Honestly, I don't know how you held it in so long. I thought your head would explode by then."

"Shut up, _bitch_."

" _Jerk_."

Two weeks later

"How's it going, Dean? Feeling better?" Sam sounded lighter. Happier.

"Yeah! Good! I feel awesome. Clean and sober for about a week straight. Working on my baby. Missing you, Sammy."

"I know. I miss you, too, Dean." You could just hear the smirk in Sam's voice. "I have a surprise for you."

"Shut up, no you don't." Dean giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah, I do!" Dean could hear Sam ruffling through a shopping bag. "Since I can't be there to.. you know, and last time you tried, I interrupted you, I thought I'd make it up to you."

"How?"

"Go outside. In the mailbox, there should be a small package. Bring it in. But don't open it."

"Sam, I get all tingly when you take control."

"Dean, shut _up_. Go outside." Sam laughed.

Dean huffed a breath and padded barefoot across the hotel carpet.

He looked to his left and put the phone on his shoulder as he reached into his mailbox. Sure enough, there was a small box. Dean brought it inside. He locked the door behind him, made sure to check the salt lines and closed the blinds.

He chucked the package on the bed and stripped out of his wife beater, leaving him in his cotton red plaid pajama pants.

"When can I open it?"

"Now. But, don't judge, dude. I ordered mine the same time I ordered yours. I dunno what they're gonna be like."

Dean took his knife from the bedside table and stripped the tape down the center.

He dug through the packing peanuts and pulled out the plastic package.

Dean's jaw dropped.

"Inflatable and vibrating butt plug?" Dean set it down and really looked at it. "You serious, man?"

Sam was suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny. You know, cause it's not like we've had a conversation about.." Sam shifted his tone. "About sex."

Dean picked it back up. I guess they were having **that** conversation. He turned it around and started reading the back. Everything listed looked like it came straight from a bad porno.

His/her pleasure.

Vibrating takes the excitement to new levels.

Whatever.

Dean cut the package open carefully.

"Say something." Sam said, his voice cracking.

"What do you want me to say, Sam?"

"Anything. Tell me you don't hate it."

"I don't hate it." He pulled it out of the package but the tube and it dangled from his fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean. I don't know, I guess I never really thought this through. I always thought we'd always be brothers. And now,-" Dean exhaled lowering it back onto the bed. "I don't know how I feel about sticking this thing up my ass."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Dean. I bought one, too." Dean heard the vibration kick on over the speaker. "I'm gonna put you on speakerphone."

Dean panicked.

"Now? We're doing this now?"

"Yeah, why not? I have a free period and I know you have nothing better to do." Sam clicked the button and set the phone on the table. "Do you wanna?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean unbuttoned his pants and ripped them down to his knees, pulling his boxers down just below his balls. He set the phone on speaker and set it on his chest.

"Sam-" Dean blushed, but hid it from his voice. "I've uh- I've never done this before."

"That's alright. I'm pretty good at it, I think." Dean heard a cap popping off and a wet sound. Sam must have been lubing up the plug.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yes, Dean. Want me to tell you?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Uh- yeah. I mean-"

"Shut up and listen." Sam closed his eyes and put the plug between his legs. "I got it nice and wet and now I'm circling my hole, trying to get it ready. I can feel it. Oh, fuck," Sam pushed the tip in. "It feels so fucking good, Dean."

"It does?" Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and mindlessly pumped to the sound of his brother's voice.

"Fuck yeah, man. It feels so.. full." Sam wrapped his hand around his own cock after he pushed it all the way inside. "Now I'm touching myself." Sam took a breath. "Fuuucckkkk."

"Sam?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Mhm?"

"D'ya think I should try it? I mean, I've never had-" Dean coughed to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable. "Never had anything up there before."

"If you want. I'll walk you through it.."

"Sounds good, Sammy." Dean picked up the black bulb and put it on his leg. "What do I do first?"

"You gotta-" Sam's breath hitched. He was still jerking off. "Slick it up first. Do you have lube?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then..." Sam pumped it twice, and started the vibration. "Ohmygod _oh_ my _god_. Um. Put it in your mouth."

"What? Jesus."

"Not like forever, but just enough so it won't hurt. Suck on it like you're sucking my cock."

"You're killin' me, Sammy." Dean rushed and put it to his lips. Stopped himself and tried again. He poked his tongue out and licked the tip.

Hmm. Not as bad as he thought it would be.

He pushed it past his lips and suckled the head, purposefully making it loud so that Sam could hear what was going on. He gave a short moan before accepting more into his mouth. He heard Sam moan and writhe as he pumped it three  
more times.

When he made it all the way to the tubing without gagging, he was quite impressed with himself.

He pulled it out when it was covered with saliva.

"You just blew your first dildo, Dean. Congrats." Sam huffed. "Don't worry. Every body does it."

"Sure they do. What now?" Dean was desperate to move on. Desperate to get on the same level of Sam.

"Fuck, Dean. Uh- put it on your hole and tease yourself with it."

Dean lowered the plug and it caught on his rim. Dean inhaled and bit his bottom lip.

"How does it feel?"

"Uh- weird. Good weird, I guess. But still weird."

Sam chuckled. "It'll burn a bit when you put it in the first time but when you get it all in-" Sam sighed. "It'll be like nothing else you've ever felt."

Dean experimented with the toy, adding slight pressure. The wetter and slicker his hole was, the easier it seemed to get used to. He pushed it in, just an inch and hissed.

" _Sammy_." Dean exhaled.

"Feel good?"

"Still weird."

"Stop making it weird and just enjoy yourself."

Sam pumped languorously in time with the bulb, getting used to the slow and steady rock of the vibration.

Dean pushed it farther in.

"Is it supposed to feel like I need to take a dump?"

Sam chuckled. "I forgot to warn you around that. Yeah, but it'll go away after awhile. When you hit your prostate, that's when the fun starts."

The plug was about 6 inches long uninflated and Dean now had half of it in himself, fighting the urge to pull it out.

He took a deep breath and forced the rest of it in.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Sammy."

"Is it in?"

"Yeah, and you're right..." Dean sighed and let go of the thing. "I feel full."

"Yeah, but trust me, it gets better. Push it back just a bit. Pump it twice and turn on the vibration."

Dean did as he was told. As he pushed it back, he felt it slide down. It was a little uncomfortable. He pumped it twice and felt fuller than he did before. He pushed the nob up until he found a comfortable setting and let out a lustful moan.

" _Holy_ jesus **christ**." Dean whispered. It was glorious. Stars began to take shape in his eyes and he slid down on the bed.

"Told you. Now touch yourself."

Dean was getting used to the burn, but as soon as he touched his ignored, weeping prick he forgot all about it.

"How does it feel?" Sam whispered, breathing uneven and unsteady.

"Good. Burns." Dean ran his tongue across his bottom lip. His head hit the headboard. "But so fuckin' good."

"I'm gonna make it better." Sam took his bottom lip in his teeth and sighed peacefully. "Is your hand on your cock?"

"Yeah." Dean's breath hitched.

"Imagine it's my hand. Take your thumb and bring it to the head. Imagine that's my tongue."

"Jesus, Sammy. I want you here. I want your lips around me. I want to be able to kiss you and touch you."

"Soon, Dean. But for right now, just focus. I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll only ever want to come with me again."

Dean moaned and tightened his grip on his cock, striping up and down relentlessly.

"Fuck, Sam. I'm close."

Sam laughed and huffed a breath. "Me too. So, next, I want you to turn the vibration up."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. The plug jiggled and it poked something.. Not.. Bad.

"We'll talk about that later."

Dean pulled off his cock and brought the controller up. Setting the vibration from 2 to 5.

Whoa.

Like, um. _Whoa_.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like that."

Dean hadn't noticed that he'd been practically whining.

"Fuck, Sammy. I gotta.. I don't know.. Just.."

"Breathe, Dean. Just.. Breathe. Put your hand back on your cock."

Dean licked his palm and slicked up his cock. He could feel the vibration through his cock head and it felt so amazing. Dean felt like he was hyperventilating.

"Fuck. Are you-" Dean kept pumping. "Are you close?"

He could hear Sam at the other end, slicking up his own prick.

"Yeah, Dean. God, I fucking want this to be you inside me. I want your cock. I want to know what it feels like when you're fucking into me so hard and so fast."

Dean couldn't stop it.

"I'm- I'm coming!" Dean huffed.

"Fuck, me too." Sam gasped.

Come splurged out of the tip of Dean's cock and landing on his heaving chest, quickly cooling.

They both just breathed for awhile.

"Fuuuuck." Dean took the phone off speaker and put it back to his ear.

"Yeah? Good?" Sam was still puffing through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Gotta tell ya, Sam. Best. Orgasm. Ever."

"It'll be better when we're together this weekend." Sam sighed, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What?"

"Cleared my schedule. Bought a bus ticket. As long as you can stay where you are, I can be in Arizona Friday night. You'll have me til Monday morning."

"Seriously?" Dean sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Yeah. That was the other surprise if you didn't like the plug." Sam chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it." Dean reached over and turned it off. The buzzing ceased. He pulled it out slowly. Oddest experience.

"So, I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yeah, baby bro."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy."

It was only Monday. This was gonna be the longest week ever.


End file.
